


Двое из десяти

by AlmightyJanitor



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Anti-Hero, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Fantasy, Elves, F/M, Fantastic Racism, Minor Original Character(s), Pre-Het, Rated For Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:08:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyJanitor/pseuds/AlmightyJanitor
Summary: Говорят, после испытания травами выживают двое или трое из десяти. После погрома в Венгерберге выжило едва ли больше. Провалиться ей сквозь землю, если они с ведьмаком не найдут общий язык.
Relationships: Aelirenn/Gezras of Leyda
Kudos: 2





	Двое из десяти

**Author's Note:**

> Вот здесь вот можно посмотреть гвинтокарточки главных героев и послушать их польские (имхо самые крутые) озвучки.  
> https://gwent.one/pl/card/202801  
> https://gwent.one/pl/card/142211
> 
> Эта работа на фикбуке:  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/10408609

Dhoine уже весь побелел и стучал зубами, хотя Аэлирэнн ещё даже не начинала его пугать. Так, только повертела у лица ножиком да добавила пару ругательств на Старшей речи.

— Последний раз спрашиваю, — хотя «последний раз» был на самом деле первым, — сколько там охраны? Какой дорогой они пойдут?

Обоз компании «Беккер и сыновья» должен был пройти мимо Синявой пущи, через Альдерсберг, Венгерберг и Гулету, чтобы доставить в Верхний Аэдирн — в Синие горы — взрывчатку и зажигательную смесь для того, чтобы строить горные дороги, и оружие для того, чтобы эти дороги охранять. Dhoine, словно тараканы, всё ползли и ползли туда, где им быть не стоило. Тем хуже для них — и взрывчатка, мечи с луками и наконечниками для стрел найдут себе куда лучшее применение.

— Мм…милсдарь Беккер хотел нанять вв…ведьмака, — проскулил dhoine, — бб…боялся, что стражи мм...мало, ннн…нелюди…

Аэлирэнн поднялась и с силой пнула его носком сапога.

— Нелюди — это вы, ублюдки, — прошипела она. — Что ты знаешь про этого ведьмака?

— Он… они… милсдарь Беккер хотел с ним встретиться… В корчме… которая на развилке, у ручья, там ещё…

— Я знаю, где это. Теперь проваливай, — прервала его Аэлирэнн. Её терпение быстро заканчивалось.

Dhoine подскочил, как ошпаренный, и помчался в сторону деревни, путаясь в собственных ногах.

Аэлирэнн прикрыла глаза. Сосчитала до десяти. Сняла с плеча лук, вытащила стрелу из колчана на бедре и выстрелила, почти не целясь. За мелодичным свистом оперения последовал глухой звук упавшего на землю тела. Аэлирэнн скривилась от отвращения. Что ж, иногда ради правого дела приходится копаться в редкостном дерьме.

***

  
— И ты всё ещё хочешь попытаться? — спросил Доран аэп Фелеаорн. Доран был осторожен, умён, прекрасно разбирался в тактике и происходил из очень знатного рода. Тем не менее все, кто желал бы раз и навсегда избавиться от dhoine, и он в том числе, слушали её, сироту и оборванку из оседлых.

— Я хочу для начала поглядеть на этого ведьмака. Говорят, dhoine не очень-то их любят. Быть может, мы договоримся.

Если взглянуть правде в глаза, мало кто был готов сражаться и отдать свою жизнь за идею. Кто-то — вроде Дорана — искренне мечтал о свободе и былом величии. Кто-то — вроде неё — собственными глазами видел погромы. Другим был нужен… дополнительный стимул. Деньги. Леденящие кровь истории о человеческой ксенофобии. Обещания славы и признания после того, как они победят. Пара расстёгнутых пуговиц на её рубашке и взгляд, сулящий что-то, чего не случится никогда. У каждого есть своя цена, и Аэлирэнн лучше всех знала, кого и за сколько можно купить. Ради свободы и справедливости можно пойти и не на такое.

— А ещё, говорят, dhoine не очень-то любят рыжих. Даже жгут их на кострах, говорят. И что теперь, каждый рыжий dhoine наш брат и товарищ? — спросил Доран язвительно.

— А какая ведьмаку разница, на кого работать? Они же даже не чувствуют ничего, только убивают за деньги.

— И ты уверена, что нам нужен такой союзник? — спор начал порядком ей надоедать.

— Нас пятнадцать. Мы можем устроить засаду, поставить ловушки, застать их врасплох. Но ведьмак нас всех точно перебьёт. Ты предлагаешь другие варианты?

Доран только пожал плечами.

— Вот именно.

***

  
В корчме стоял тяжёлый запах кислого пива, подтухшего мяса и немытых тел. Аэлирэнн поморщилась, ковыряя ножом засаленную столешницу, и в который раз зыркнула глазами в дальний тёмный угол.

При слове «ведьмак» ей почему-то представлялся заросший бородой громила со звероподобным лицом. Тот, кто сидел в углу, безотрывно пялясь в кружку с пивом, явно был ведьмаком — два обернутых кожей меча лежали рядом с ним на лавке — но совершенно не был похож на того, кого она успела себе представить. Был он, судя по голосу, довольно молод — хотя у Аэлирэнн редко получалось точно определить человеческий возраст — среднего, по меркам Seidhe, роста и весь состоял из жил и костей. Лицо его было наполовину скрыто глубоким капюшоном плаща, а узкая ладонь с выступающими венами то и дело выстукивала по столу какой-то непонятный ритм, с головой выдавая его нетерпение. Ни Беккер, ни сыновья не спешили показываться. Аэлирэнн подозвала официантку и всё-таки заказала себе кружку пива и миску похлёбки. Ждать, быть может, придётся ещё долго, а выдавать себя она не планировала.

Милсдарь Беккер объявился через три четверти часа в компании двух вооружённых ножами и дубинками молодцов. Сразу прошёл в дальний угол и сел на скамью напротив ведьмака. Громилы так и остались стоять, подпирая стенку.

— Теодозиус Беккер, — представился он, — горнопромышленник, бургомистр города Альдерсберга и владелец компании «Беккер и сыновья».

_Dhoine, паразит и тщеславное животное,_ — добавила про себя Аэлирэнн.

— А вы, стало быть?

Ведьмак стянул с головы капюшон, и Аэлирэнн едва сдержала нервный смешок. Жёлтые глаза с вертикальными кошачьими зрачками были у него вытянутыми, миндалевидной формы, а коротко остриженные медно-рыжие волосы — _Доран, грёбаный ты пророк_ — не скрывали слегка заострённые уши. _Вот уж повезло так повезло._

— Гезрас из Лейды. Ведьмак.

_Посмотрим, сколько ты стоишь, Гезрас из Лейды._

— Стало быть, вы согласны на мои условия, милсдарь Гезрас? — спросил горнопромышленник и бургомистр.

— Я ведьмак. Не наёмный убийца.

Аэлирэнн усмехнулась. _Ну разумеется._

Бургомистр и горнопромышленник выложил на стол пару увесистых кожаных мешочков.

— Я слыхал, милсдарь Гезрас, — покашлял многозначительно, — что ведьмачья школа кота переживает сейчас не лучшие времена. Это аванс.

— Ладно, — сквозь зубы процедил ведьмак, — по рукам.

— По рукам, — ответил бургомистр и горнопромышленник, но руку ведьмаку, к тому же полуэльфу, жать не стал.

_Ублюдок._

В следующую четверть часа бургомистр и промышленник вместе со своими громилами ушёл, а ведьмак сложил мешочки с монетами в свою сумку, прикончил вторую кружку пива и снова натянул капюшон. Аэлирэнн поймала себя на мысли, что смотрит на его руки — слишком уж изящные для убийцы чудовищ, зато в самый раз для…

У выхода из корчмы дорогу ведьмаку перегородили пятеро кметов. Один из них держал в руках мясницкий топор, другой — ощетинившуюся гвоздями дубинку.

— Гляньте-ка, — начал тот, что с топором, — ведьмин, значится. Мы тя, значится, сюды не звали, сучье ты отродье.

Ещё до того, как корчмарь успел сказать хоть слово, до того, как испуганные посетители принялись кричать и разбегаться, ведьмак изобразил левой рукой странный жест, одновременно выхватывая правой один из двух мечей. Кметов подбросило в воздух, один из них вышиб спиной дверь, другой отлетел головой в стену, и, судя по всему, сломал шею. Ведьмак в два удара сердца подскочил к остальным, меч с резким звуком рассёк воздух, во все стороны брызнула кровь. Корчмарь, до того наблюдавший за этой сценой в полном оцепенении, наконец заорал. Ещё через мгновение остался лишь один из кметов, распластавшийся на скользком от крови полу и нечленораздельно скулящий о пощаде. Ведьмак взглянул ему в лицо.

_Вот дурак,_ — успела разочарованно подумать Аэлирэнн.

А потом воткнул меч тому ровнёхонько в глаз.

_Впрочем, быть может, и нет._

Убрал меч в ножны, и, не говоря ни слова, вышел из корчмы.

***

  
Если бы она не знала, куда смотреть, то ничего не заметила бы. Но Аэлирэнн, нынче революционерка и предводительница эльфских повстанцев, а в прошлом — сирота, бродяжка и попрошайка, прекрасно знала, куда смотреть. За долю секунды до того, как сложить пальцы в магический знак и выхватить меч, ведьмак вздрогнул и сжался, будто хотел стать невидимым или исчезнуть. Как эльфские дети, на глазах у которых вешали их отцов и насиловали их матерей. Как воровка, которую поймал за руку dhoine вдвое больше её. Как любой, кому повезло родиться не с теми ушами и без парочки лишних зубов.

Говорят, после испытания травами выживают двое или трое из десяти. После погрома в Венгерберге выжило едва ли больше. Провалиться ей сквозь землю, если они с ведьмаком не найдут общий язык.

***

Начинало светать. Аэлирэнн сидела на поваленном стволе дерева и перебирала стрелы в своём колчане. Они шли чуть позади обоза, прячась в лесу, уже неделю. Не сильно, впрочем, скрывали своё присутствие — ведьмак на то и ведьмак, чтобы чуять в лесу чудовищ. И Seidhe.

Вечером часовые предупредили, что обоз встал чуть дальше, там, где тракт резко сужался и поворачивал, а ведьмак решил всерьёз взяться за то, чтобы найти их лагерь. Тем лучше. Ему будет не очень-то сложно найти то, что никто особенно и не прятал.

Ведьмак вылез из бурелома с другой стороны поляны. Огляделся, внимательно посмотрел выше, туда, где ждали в засаде лучники. Выхватил меч. Подошёл ближе.

Аэлирэнн отложила колчан со стрелами, поднялась с дерева и слегка выставила руки вперёд. _Я, мол, без оружия._

— Вы идёте за нами неделю, — начал ведьмак. Аэлирэнн посмотрела немного выше его головы. _А вот мои лучники — не совсем._ — Вас пятнадцать, у вас есть лучники, несколько фехтовальщиков, следопыт, медик, возможно, чародей…

— Просто зазнавшийся умник, — перебила его Аэлирэнн, подходя ближе.

— И ты.

— И я. Командую всей этой ганзой.

— Чего вы хотите? — оборвал её ведьмак.

— Я Аэлирэнн. Иногда меня зовут Белой Розой, но это, как по мне, слишком уж громко звучит, — она сделала ещё два шага вперёд. Ведьмак крепче сжал рукоять меча.

— Гезрас из Лейды. Чего вы хотите? — ведьмак явно терял терпение. Аэлирэнн это даже нравилось.

— Я знаю. У меня, скажем, — начала она, — есть для тебя предложение. Взрывчатка и оружие, которое везут в вашем обозе, нам намного нужнее, чем всем этим dhoine. И было бы с твоей стороны справедливо не мешать нам его забрать.

— Мне платят за то, чтобы я этот обоз охранял.

— И кто платит? Dhoine, которые тебя презирают? Которые лишь вздохнут с облегчением, если ты подохнешь где-нибудь в дороге и им не придётся тебе платить? — ещё пару шагов, ещё ближе к нему, теперь уже совсем близко. — Скажи мне, Гезрас из Лейды, видел ли ты за всю свою жизнь от них хоть что-нибудь хорошее?

Гезрас дёрнулся так, будто Аэлирэнн отвесила ему пощёчину. _В яблочко_. Нет никого злей и отчаянней, чем полукровка. Разве что полукровка-ведьмак.

— Две тысячи крон, — очень медленно произнёс он. — Что предлагаешь _ты_?

Она сделала последний шаг. Медленно, очень медленно, чтобы не спугнуть его, подняла руку. Положила ему на плечо. Ведьмак замер, словно парализованный. Аэлирэнн ещё медленней подняла руку чуть выше, взъерошила его рыжие волосы. Ведьмак резко выдохнул. Что ж, если даже из этого ничего не выйдет, усмехнулась про себя Аэлирэнн, то нам обоим будет, по крайней мере, приятно.

— Свободу. Достоинство. Уважение. И, может быть, — она провела пальцем вдоль его вытянутого уха, — нечто большее.

Ведьмак наконец разжал пальцы, цеплявшиеся за рукоять меча, и тот с глухим стуком упал в траву. Потом поднял руку к её шее, на мгновение замер в нерешительности, словно пытался понять, не легче ли будет просто задушить её или перерезать ей горло. Невесомо провёл подушечками пальцев по старому шраму от удавки. По позвоночнику от этого прикосновения пробежали мурашки, и Аэлирэнн судорожно не то вздохнула, не то всхлипнула. А потом ведьмак положил руку ей на затылок, резко притянул к себе и поцеловал, больно прикусив нижнюю губу. Рот наполнился железистым привкусом крови.

— Это не значит, что я согласился, — произнёс он, отстранившись.

Аэлирэнн наклонилась совсем близко к его уху и прошептала еле слышно, одними губами:

— Тогда бывай, котик. И подумай хорошенько.

***

Через два дня посреди тракта её ждали трупы двадцати пяти dhoine и целёхонький обоз с взрывчаткой, зажигательной смесью и оружием.

Аэлирэнн улыбнулась вытирающему окровавленный стальной меч ведьмаку. Сотрудничество обещало быть не только приятным, но и очень, очень плодотворным.


End file.
